Closable refuse containers are available on the market which have pivoting covers that are permanently attached to the refuse receptacle to close the top thereof. One of the primary problems associated with such prior art refuse receptacles, however, is that it is usually difficult to keep the cover open while the receptacle is being filled. Some refuse receptacles with a pivoting cover have a foot operated mechanism which positively holds the cover in an open position, however, such refuse receptacles are generally unstable while they are being operated, especially when the refuse receptacle is empty.